


You Have One New Message（你有一条新留言）

by Survivor418



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mycroft doesn't do texting, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 短信体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Survivor418/pseuds/Survivor418
Summary: Mycroft到底在Greg的手机上留下了多少留言？一个非常可爱的短篇， 原作者是TryingToMystrade，感谢太太给我了翻译授权！希望大家能喜欢！
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Kudos: 13





	1. 01

Chapter 1 

“你有一条新留言。留言接收时间为今天上午10:27分。

早上好，探长。我叫Mycroft Holmes。今天你会在罪案现场遇到一个及其……与众不同的男人。你将会允许他观察任何他想观察的东西。如果你需要证据证明这是一个上级要求而不是来自平民的匿名电话，请查收邮件。邮件内的安全链接里有你或许会感兴趣阅读的一些文件。

日安。

选择重听请按一。保存留言请按二。删除；留言请按三。想要——

该留言已删除。

留言结束。”


	2. 02

Chapter 2 

“你有一条新留言。留言接收时间为今天下午5:43分。

探长。这里是Mycroft Holmes代表舍弟Sherlock的致电。请注意，这将是我第一次也是最后一次在你们之间传递信息。Sherlock在一场极为荒谬的反叛表演中弄坏了他的手机，现在却自食其果。请在方便时尽早带着案子去见他。在没有案子占据他头脑之前，他就是一个十足的讨厌鬼。

也请确保在今后你能接听有关于我以及Sherlock的来电。鄙人非常厌烦留言，虽然这比发短信好些。

日安。

选择重听请按一。保存留言请按二。删除留——留言已删除。

留言结束。”


	3. 03

Chapter 3 

“你有一条新留言。留言接收时间为今天上午10:53分。

早上好，探长。这里是Mycroft Holmes。请到停车场来一趟，我希望我们能简单认识一下。

选择重听请按一。保存——留言已删除。

留言结束。”

“你有一条新留言。留言接收时间为今天上午11:02分。

请接听电话。我不是一个有耐心的人，探——留言已删除。

留言结束。”

“你有一条新留言。留言接收时间为今天上午11:06分。

“仔细听着。别删了这——留言已删除。

留言结束。”

“你有一条新留言。留言接收时间为今天上午11:10分。  
“查收你的邮件。如果你——留言已删除。

留言结束。”

“你有一条新留言。留言接收时间为今天傍晚6:43分。

很高兴在今早终于见到了你，探长。请务必考虑我的提议，保持联系。

日安。 

选择重——留言已删除。

留言结束。”


	4. 04

Chapter 4 

“你有一条新留言。留言接收时间为今天下午1:30分。

下午好，探长。你对我的提议做出决定了吗？这只是一个关于Sherlock以及他侦探事业的每周汇报。如果你需要奖励，我会承担茶水或者咖啡的账单。

请务必在你有空时通知我。

日安。

选择重听请——留言已删除。

留言结束。”

“你有一条新留言。留言接收时间为今天下午4:30分。

探长，很高兴知道你有空并愿意和我一起喝杯咖啡。请原谅我用致电的方式而不是回复你的短信息，因为我更希望信息在传递过程中没有屏幕造成的障碍。

愿意在周二午餐时见面吗？

有空时请务必打电话到我的办公室告知决定。

日安。

选择——留言已删除。

留言结束。”


	5. 05

Chapter 5 

“你有一条新留言。留言接收时间为昨天下午6:25分。

晚上好，探长。我们今天的咖啡会面颇有见地。你愿意在每周的相同时间参与我们的会面吗？我会日程表上空出那段时间，在工作日的周二请务必记得你的午休时间。（Do also note the lunch break you have been given when on duty on Tuesdays.是这么翻译吗？大家自行意会一下，不知道这样翻对不对。 ）

日安。

选择重听请按——留言已删除。

留言结束。”


	6. 06

Chapter 6 

“你有一条新留言。留言接受时间为今天下午1:32分。

下午好，探长。我凑巧了解到你允许Sherlock参与了被媒体大肆报道的那个荒谬的搜捕行动，因此他要求用自己的手机来完成调查工作。考虑到他上一个手机的悲惨命运，在我再次掏钱之前，我想先从你这里了解事情的实情。

日安。

选择重听——留言已删除。

留言结束。”


	7. 07

Chapter 7 

“你有一条新留言。留言接收时间为今天下午12:24分。

下午好，探长。请勿惊慌，我打电话只是取消我们今天的会面。我知道早餐时发生了什么，所以你没必要在忙的不可开交的时候再抽出时间和我见面。附上我深切的慰问，希望在我们下次会面时你能感觉好些。

日安。

选择——留言已删除。

留言结束。”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

“你有一条新留言。留言接收时间为今天下午12:34分。

下午好，探长。很抱歉我没办法参加我们明天的会面，鉴于我需要外出公干。当然，如果你到了咖啡店才发现我的缺席，我已擅作主张支付了咖啡的账单。

下周见，探长。

选择重听请按——留言已删除。

留言结束。”

“你有一条新留言。留言接收时间为今天上午9:37分。

早上好，探长。再一次致歉，鉴于我最早在周五才能返回，我不得不推迟我们这周的见面。咖啡记在我账上，这次请务必接受我的心意。（原文：Do please accept it this time. ）

日安。

选择重听——留言已删除。

留言结束。”


	9. 09

Chapter 9 

“你有两条新留言。第一条留言接收时间为今天上午9：02分。

生日快乐，探长。

选择重听请按一。保存留言请按二。——留言已保存。

第二条留言，接收时间为今天下午2:09分。 

非常抱歉不得不在今天给你带来这个坏消息，你将和我亲爱的弟弟共度整个下午时光。

我将在我们下次的咖啡会面中提供咖啡和蛋糕作为补偿。

日安，探长。

选择重听请按——留言已删除。”


	10. 10

Chapter 10 

“你有六条新留言。第一条留言接收于昨天晚上22:58分”

探长，鉴于我的通话对象是答录机，因此我不必为我的深夜致电感到抱歉。虽然目前这算不上是紧急事件，但是Sherlock已经失联四小时十六分钟，而我被告知你是最后见到他的人。

如果你有他的下落，请在方便时联系我的办公室。

选择重听请按一。保——留言已删除。

下一条留言，接收与今天上午7:14分。

探长，我始终没有Sherlock的消息，并且他昨天晚上并没有回家。对此我深感忧虑，担心Sherlock又拥有了一个危险之夜（原文：There is a growing fear that we have missed a danger night. 危险之夜代指小夏嗑药，感谢提供帮助的姑娘。）请在听到后立即回电。

选择重听请按——留言已删除。 

下一条留言，接收于今天上午9:06分。

Sherlock依然失踪，而我听到消息说你今天早上没有上班。现在就给我回电。我的私人电话在你的联系人列表中，别问为什么。马上回电。

选择——留言已删除。

下一条留言，接收于今天上午9:35分。

请打电话给我。我对重复自己说过的话深恶痛绝，我也讨厌对现状一无所知。十点之前务必回电，否则我不得不前往你的公寓确保你和我的白痴弟弟没有因为喝酒过多而醉的昏迷不醒。

选择重——留言已删除。

下一条留言，接收于今天中午12:23分。

我通过追踪你的电话查到你在西肯辛顿的一家酒店里。在我假设你和Sherlock陷入危机之前，这将是你最后的机会，打电话告诉我你们到底卷入了什么秘密事件。以上。

选择——留言已删除。

下一条留言，接收于今天下午18:38分。

这周接下来的几天你都不必去上班了，并将接受来自Sherlock的上门服务。拒绝接受提问。  
……我很高兴你平安到家，探长。

选择——留言已保存。

留言结束。”


	11. 11

Chapter 11 

“你有一条新留言。留言接收时间为今天晚上18:00.

晚上好，探长。我打电话来只想问问你恢复的怎样，以及是否愿意继续我们明天的见面。如果你想要顺延到下周，我完全能够理解。我知道在我们上次见面之后你就在休假，没有和Sherlock联系过，不过我想把我们的这次见面作为一种缓冲。

我会空出行程，在老时间老地点享受一杯热茶，随时欢迎加入，我们可以分享一次友好的陪伴以及低调的谈话。

选择——留言已删除。

留言结束。”


	12. 12

Chapter 12 

“你有两条新留言。第一条留言接收于今天上午10:13分。

早上好，探长。衷心希望你复岗时已经完全康复。不得不说我非常享受——什么？……不行……该死的！还给我手——

选择重听请按——留言已保存。”

下一条留言，接收于今天中午12:49分。

下午好，探长，附上我诚挚的歉意。恐怕又有一个状况急需我的关注，我将无法出席下周的见面。照旧，咖啡我请。

我回来后会打电话给你。

日安。

选择重听请按一。保存——留言已删除。

留言结束。”


	13. 13

Chapter 13 

“你有一条新留言。留言接收时间为今天凌晨2:47分。

早上好，探长。我知道现在并不是打电话的好时机，这次我很高兴转接到了你的答录机。我只想让你知道，Sherlock在一家非常可疑的公司内打听一些奇怪的事情。通常我不会拿这种事情麻烦你，但恐怕此刻我对他的所作所为鞭长莫及。  
请在你方便时尽快找到他，并告诉我他的最新情况。

选择重听请按——留言已删除。

留言结束。”

“你有两条新留言。第一条接收于今天上午9:59分。

上午好，探长。感谢你的汇报，我确信Sherlock目前已回到了住处。建议最好盯紧他，想必你已经派人在做了，对此我万分感谢。

选择重——留言已删除。

下一条留言接收于今天上午11:23分。

早上好，探长。在你最近一次更新后，我整合了关于Sherlock的相关信息，显然我的兄弟陷入了极为严重的麻烦之中。鉴于你们之间的距离如此贴近，我建议你采取下一步行动，逮捕他或者和他联系的人，终止一切交易。

非常感谢，再见。

选择重听请按一。保——留言已删除。

留言结束。”


	14. 14

Chapter 14 

“你有一条新留言。留言接收时间为今晚19:14分。

晚上好，探长。我特此表达我对你忍受舍弟折磨的感激之情，附上我深切的慰问。（原文：I would like to extend my thanks or taking care of the ordeal with my brother. 有一种俏皮感，像是在说，我该感谢你呢还是得同情你呢？翻译的时候我不知道该怎么处理，陷入思维定式，只能这么翻了，欢迎大家给出替换~）我已从会议中抽身，回到了家里，我们的见面可以照常进行。

我……探长，恕我冒昧，你愿意和我喝一杯比茶和咖啡更强劲的东西吗？某个空闲的晚上或者周末，这完全取决于你，你也，当然可以拒绝我。请务必告诉我你的意向。（这段麦哥磕磕巴巴估计脸红了哈哈哈，喝杯小酒还能说得这么委婉，没谁了。）

选择——留言已保存。

留言结束。”

“你有一条新留言，留言接收时间为今天中午12:15分。

我很高兴你对在日常会面之外和我一起喝一杯的这个提议如此热情。对于你提出的日期，工作日晚上以及周末我都有空。当然，这是在不出意外的情况下。不如我们约在周五晚上？八点钟？如果你不想付出租车费，我可以派车来接你。

到时候见，探长。

选择重听请按一。保存留言请按二。删除留——留言已删除。

留言结束。”

PS：看看麦哥找时间约会的留言，雷删除速度都变慢了，明显还在回味。麦哥对于探长已经变成了“什么时候都有空，没空也会创造时间”的状态了，脑补之下就是真爱无疑了。


	15. 15

Chapter 15 

“你有一条新留言，留言接收时间为今天凌晨3:06分。

我已经到家了，谨遵吩咐给你回个电话。（原文：I have arrived home and am telling you as per your instructions. 估计探长让麦哥到家给他回个电话啥的。）

今晚……我度过了一个非常愉快的夜晚。你的陪伴是我每周都极其期待的事情。没错，我……这真的很棒，我们应该找时间马上再出来喝一杯，如果你想的话。把你有空的时间告诉我，我会尽可能调整日程。

晚安，Gregory。

选——留言已保存。

留言结束。” 

END


End file.
